!Missing Info Markets
Each market in this list also has needs a separate unlinked category listing where all items used by that market are listed. This could be done using subcategories, but the look of that is confusing and difficult. The category pages are mostly for housekeeping, while the main pages are informational.** *Decorations needs formatting, pictures (which I have but need to edit). Not sure the usefulness of this page since the tab in the general store is self explanatory. Information on the footprint of each item might be useful for farm planning since space is currently limited. May also become a category page with items on individual pages. *Eddie Needs to be separated from the market Eagle Eye Eddie. The best way to do this might be to make a Category page for the Market Eagle Eye Eddie so that products that he is known to ask for can be listed with a page for the character that links here and in the category character. this avoids a sub category and allows a list of the items he requests. Also more explanation or skipping, the timer and when it starts etc. *Farm Order Board is mostly complete. More info on the Sales Bonus Meter should be put on that page and linked to the category markets and player rewards. *Farm Stand needs formatting, graphics (which I have , but need to edit and post) and more information about this feature. *General Store needs formatting, pictures (which I need to edit and post), and an explanation of the different sections. *Mariner's Orders needs formatting, category page with list of items asked for, reference to the category page, pictures (which I need to edit and post) possible discussion of the terms "the Lighthouse, the Cove, the mariner, the ancient mariner, etc. There has to be a clear listing regarding this. Make sure related pages get this information as well.Also more explanation or skipping, the timer and when it starts etc *Nick's Knicknacks pictures are loaded, needs category page with links to items he is known to ask for, note about how often he returns. Also more explanation or skipping, the timer and when it starts etc *Pike's Landing pictures are up, might need a category page outlining what he asks for (it is the most straightforward of them all, so might not need it.) Pictures are loaded page needs formating. *Prices of Goods on the Market needs the prices for Nick/Eddie filled in. (or have the column removed in favor of the general table above that lists the relation of the NPC prices to the base price.) Information about prices for Sophia, Pike and the Ancient Mariner should also be updated. Information for the new cove items need to be added along with the recipes that they make. Updates to this page should also be made on the other Market price lists (the ones that divide this into smaller parts, and also on the individual items if new ones are added. **Market Prices (A-B). Market Prices (C-D), Market Prices (E-J), Market Prices (L-O), Market Prices (P), Market Prices (Q-S), Market Prices (T-Z) need updating with the same info as above. *Quick Sell needs formatting, more in-depth info and at least one picture. Also a link to the silo page (need to make a separate one and remove the redirect. *Sophia's Tasting Table Add link to NPC sophia with backstory. Might want to add a category page for this one as well, so we are consistent about the requested items list. This might be a good formatting template for the rest of the market pages. Category:Markets